This project includes two integrated components that will enhance the Missouri Department of Health's capacity to implement scientifically based cancer control interventions. One component will focus directly on capacity building activities within the department and throughout the state. A five year Cancer Control Plan will be developed in cooperation with consultants and other health professionals. Department of Health internal cooperation on cancer control will be expanded and formalized. Permanent advisory, consulting and consortia relationships will be established with external cancer control expertise. Local health department staff throughout Missouri will receive cancer control training and a statewide cancer control communication network will be initiated with Missouri hospitals, universities, voluntary health agencies, local health departments and other institutions. A second component will indirectly enhance cancer control capacity in the Missouri Department of Health and local health departments. Department of Health staff will work closely with external cancer control expertise to develop and implement a smoking cessation and maintenance intervention for pregnant women in the Missouri WIC (Women, Infants and Children) and Prenatal Care Programs. Nationally recognized consultants and project staff will translate current research results into a rigorously evaluated pilot study and a practical statewide intervention. Local WIC and Prenatal Care program staff will be trained to implement the pilot study and statewide smoking intervention. The pilot study evaluation will include saliva thiocyanate validation of smoking behavior.